


Mako + Haru = MakoHaru

by OClosetedOGayO



Series: Free! but Gay [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Haru's house, I'm the only one in the universe that ships rin and nitori, Just dialogue, M/M, actually roleplay, made this years ago, makoharu - Freeform, reigisa - Freeform, rintori - Freeform, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OClosetedOGayO/pseuds/OClosetedOGayO
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Matsuoka Rin/Nitori Aiichirou, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Series: Free! but Gay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670557
Kudos: 9





	Mako + Haru = MakoHaru

Just so you know, I was Makoto and Rei and my friend played Haru and Rin. Sosuke is just there.

Makoto: “Eh? Haru!”

Haru: “What is it Makoto?”

Makoto: “We talked about this! You can’t strip in public!”

Haru: “You  _ said  _ I would be able to swim.”

Makoto: “But not here!”

Haru: “...Okay.” *Reluctantly puts his clothes back on.*

Rei: “Haruka-senpai it is not very beautiful to do this kind of matter in public”

Nagisa: “Not everything has to be beautiful Rei-chan!”

Makoto: “Please just stop trying to get into fish tanks Haru”

Haru: “Then can we go to the pool?”

Makoto: “I guess, is that okay with you Nagisa? Rei?”

Nagisa: “Fine by me!”

Rei: “Very well. I shall prep to make sure my swim performance is at it’s utmost peak”

Haru: “Okay. Let’s go.”

**< >~<>~<>TIME SKIP<>~<>~<>**

**The next day…**

Makoto: “Haru! Are you eating mackerel again?”

Haru: “Yes. Do you want some?”

Makoto: “That’s not the point Haru! You have to start eating other things”

Haru: “I eat other things. I also eat rice.”

Makoto: “Haru…”

Haru: “What is it Makoto?”

Makoto: “Why are you cooking in your swimsuit again?” 

Haru: “It’s easier this way.”

**SOMEWHERE ELSE….**

Rei: *sassily opens the door*

Nagisa: “Thanks for helping me study Rei-chan!”

Rei: “I am glad to assist a fellow studend in need of educational guidance”

Nagisa: “So do we have to study right away?”

Rei: “It would be preferable”

Nagisa: “Okaaaay…”

**We are too lazy to finish this scene so have a time skip lol**

**TIME SKIP**

Makoto: “Ok then Haru, then you have to *math stuff*”

Haru: “I think I get it now.”

Rei: “Do you get it now Nagisa”

Nagisa: “Yep! Thanks for helping me!”

Aii: “Hey guys! Think we can join in?”

Rin: *grins* “You’re not the only ones that need to study.”

Sosuke: “...”

Nagisa: *smiles* “Sure! It’s fine with me!”

Makoto: “What do you think Haru?”

Haru: “Sure.”

Aii: “Do you and Haruka-senpai always study together Makoto?”   
  


Nagisa: “They’re pretty much inseparable!”

Sosuke:  _ that’s pretty gay _

Rin:  _ Well they are gay _

Aii: “Wow! I’m so jealous!”

Haru: “What do you mean?”

Aii: “I wish I was this close with Rin-senpai, you guys are a good couple though!”

Haru: *looks at Makoto*  _ We’re dating? _

Makoto: “P-please don’t get the wrong idea!”

Rin: “You already act like a couple. It’s hard  _ not _ to get the wrong idea!”

Makoto: “B-but that’s what friends do isn’t it”

Haru: “We could say the same about you and Aii.”

Makoto: “Haru! Don’t be mean”

Haru: “I’m just pointing it out.”

Aii: “Rin-senpai?”

Nagisa: “Now that you mention it, it does seem like that!”

Makoto: *hides behind Haru*  _ help me Haru _

Haru: “So what? Is it so bad if we are dating?”

Makoto: “Nani?”

Nagisa: “Ohh, so you  _ are _ dating Mako-chan?”

Makoto: “W-we never said that!”

Haru: “Makoto, do you want to start dating?”

Makoto: “HUH!?”

Haru: “... I like you.”

Makoto: *Makoto.exe has stopped working*

Haru: “Do you want to go on a date?”

Makoto: “W-well yes but-”

Rin: “YES! You owe me Sosuke! I told you they liked each other!”

Sosuke: “...Fine..”

Haru: “So do you want to date?”

Makoto: “Did you have to say it in front of so many people?...”

Haru: “If I could’ve, I would’ve done it when we were alone so you wouldn’t be embarrassed.”

Makoto: “Then why did you do it now?”

Haru: “We were already talking about the subject.”

Aii: *crying* “True love exists”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
